super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tie Guy
Entrance: Welcome to Character Elimination Tie Guy Says "Welcome To Character Elimination" It's Similar to The Nostalgia Critic's Entrance Moveset Neutral B: Eat A Tomato Tie Guy Will Put Out 2 Tomatos The Size of Him. The First One Being A Regular Tomato, and The Second One With Fire. If Your Opponent The Tomato With Fire, They Get 5% Damage, If The Opponent Eats The Regular Tomato, It Will Restore Health INSPIRATION CLIP: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mniee9C4mQ Side B: Penalty Sign Tie Guy Throws A Penalty Sign at The Opponents, Dealing 2% Damage Per Second. Unlike Smash Jarin's Side B, It Slows Down Your Opponents and Makes Their Attacks Weak. You Can Break Free From That Sign. Here Are The Signs The "Vote Me Out" Sign Slows Down The Opponents, Making Their Attacks Weak The "Don't Vote Me To The Prize" Sign Disables Neutral Specials, Side Specials, and Down Specials, Just Like The Rurus. The Extra Elimination Votes (Example: 15 Extra Elimination Votes) Will Result The Same Damage * 5 Elimination Votes = 5% Damage * 10 Elimination Votes = 10% Damage * 15 Elimination Votes = 15% Damage * 30 Elimination Votes = 30% Damage * 50 Elimination Votes = 50% Damage The Disadvantage Will Disable Your Special Attacks,(Except Your Up Special, Which Destroys The Disadvantage) You and Make Your Smash Attacks, Arieal, Tilts, and Others Weak. And If Tie Guy Throws You A Moveset From The Other Fighter, Your Special Moves Will Be Changed (Including Your Final Smash), And The Original Moves' Owner Will Not Be Able to Uses These Moves Until 45 Seconds Pass. You Have To Wait 12 Seconds to Use That Again. Up B: Hang Glider Tie Guy Will Ride From A BFDI Hang Glider. Like AOSTH Sonic's Side B, You Can Control Tie Guy With The Joystick. And This Recover is 3% Less Speed Like Finn Palmer's Side B! If You Hit Something, You Will Recieve 7% Damage. Down B: Wind Up Toy Tie Guy Puts A Wind Up Toy on The Stage. And The Toy Can Grab Items and Attack Opponents. When The Wind Up Toy Gets Hit, It Will Be K.O'd. You Have to Wait 5 Seconds to Use Another Again Final Smash #1: Elimination Time Tie Guy Says "Vote for Someone to Be Eliminated" Move The Glow on The Opponents To Choose Who Should Be Eliminated. Once You Choose The Opponent You Want to Be Eliminated. The Votes Will Appear. Example Eliminate: Blythe Prize: Toon Freddy Fazbear The Votes Will Appear Above The Screen. Then Tie Guy Says to The Opponent With The Most Elimination Votes "NAME HERE, You Are Eliminated!" Then He Kicks The Opponent In The Rejection Portal, Resulting A K.O. Final Smash #2: Attack The Opponent Tie Guy Says "Attack The Opponent!" Then Sky, Pen, Boomboxer, Sting Chameelon, and Star Butterfly (With Their GoAnimate Looks) Surround The Opponent, Then Pen Pushes The Opponent Down The Stage. Resulting A K,O. K.O. Sounds KO Sound #1: OWCH! KO Sound #2: BUTTERFINGER! Star KO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (In AVGN's Voice) Screen KO: What?! Taunts Up: We Have Received 100 Votes Side: It's Funny Down: "Plays With His Game Boy" Victory Options And Losage Option #1: We Have Recieved 46 Elimination Votes, and 46 Prize Votes Option #2: GoAnimate Pen, and GoAnimate Snap Shot Dance, While GoAnimate Sky and GoAnimate Boomboxer Hug Each Other While Tie Guy Is In Front of Them Option #3: Says "Thanks For Watching! See You Next Time!" Then Leaves The Screen Option #4 (Only Against Contestants in CE2: L! C! A!): You Are Eliminated! Option #5 (Only Against Smash Jarin) Says "Tie Guy Wins! Tie Guy Wins!" Then Bawks Like a Chicken As A Team With One of The Contestants on CE2: L! C! A!: Tie Guy Says to The CE2: L! C! A! "You Have Just Won Character Elimination!" And The CE2: L! C! A! Celebrates As A Team With Smash Jarin: Tie Guy & Smash Jarin Brothers Pose Losage: Appears Tied Up With Rope on A Chair Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - Arrow (BFDI&GarfieldFan2001's Object OC) Grabs The Opponent * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * * Icon Character Elimination Logo in a ClapperBoard Victory Theme Object Lockdown Intro Theme Kirby Hat Tie Guy's Tie Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Welcome to Character Elimination! Snake Codec Daily Bulgin' Maxwell & Dexter Guidance Game Grump Codec Dan: Arin, look! It's a Shy Guy! With a tie? Arin: That's because that's not a Shy Guy. That is the host of Shawn's Character Elimination, Tie Guy. Dan: Sounds pretty good, but... why does he have tomatoes and hang gliders? Arin: That's part of his moves. He also has penalty signs and wind-up toys. But be careful. He has 2 final smashes. One where he sends you to a portal, and one where he summons Sky from Total Drama, Pen from BFDI, Boomboxer from Super Paper Mario, Sting Chameleon from Mega Man X and Star from Star vs. the Forces of Evil to attack you. Dan: I don't know some of those characters. but sounds like a piece of cake. Palutena's Guidance Angry Boss Codec Extra Video Music - Spider Man PS1 Theme Ending Theme - Pallet Swap * Default ® * Blue Shy Guy Body (B) * Green Tie Guy (G) * Dark Tie Guy * Original Look (Before Blue Tie With Red and White Stripes) * Garfield Colors * Freddy Fazbear Colors * Sans Colors Trivia * He is One of The Unexpected Characters in Lawl Toon, The Others Being Wisteria & G3 Spike & Dark Amethyst * He is One of The Fighters Also Appearing in All Star Smashers. The Others Being Garfield, Rarity, & Odie * He Is Created By BFDI&GarfieldFan2001 How To Unlock Win 15 Team Matches With Toon Nightmare and Microsoft Mike Role In Lawl Toon Subspace Emissary TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:BFDI&GarfieldFan's Character Elimination Category:Male